The Revenge of Atticus Moon
by TotallyLosingIt
Summary: When Atticus Moon escapes prison with the help of a not-so-fine feathered friend, his eyes are set on Big Time Rush. Will their friendship hold together to stop Moon before he destroys Los Angeles- or worse, the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhh, a new story... I am so excited for this, YOU HAVE NO IDEA. Been meaning to write this ever since Big Time Movie. I mean, come ON- they left Moon just floating in the air shaking his fist and screaming, "I'LL GET YOU BIG TIME RUUUUUUUUUSH!" How is that NOT an invitation for fanfic authors to go crazy?**

**Disclaimer: ... I own the whump...? **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

The prison bus rumbled beneath Atticus Moon's feet and jolted as it hit a bump. Atticus was jerked an inch into the air, only to be stopped by the chain cuffed to his ankle. He hit the seat with a rough thud and scowled at the pain it delivered.

The officer at the front of the bus laughed at his obvious misery. "Don't worry now, Sir Moon," he said with a smirk. "The road's only this bumpy the entire way."

Atticus turned to the man he was chained to, frowning. "Is he mocking me?"

The man spared him a sneer and sidelong glance, which Atticus supposed was probably better than what he would get when they reached the federal prison. He was forced to wear the same outfit as these hooligans—a dull gray jumpsuit, minus the millions of tattoos snaking along this man's skin. He might as well practice staying out of their way.

All things considered, it _could _be worse—but Atticus didn't see how.

Again he found his thoughts travelling back to that infuriating American boy band, Big Time Rush, and he felt his blood boil. _Everything _had been perfectly planned out, even at the times when it all went wrong. He'd been _so close _to starting his revolution—and a bunch of teenagers stopped him? It wasn't just a humiliation—it was an outrage. It was unfathomable. It was a _disgrace._

He had to get back at them.

His chance came eight minutes later.

"What the hell…?" one of the prison guards muttered. Atticus couldn't see outside of the windshield, but he knew by the look on the guard's face that something happened—something bad.

The guard reached for his radio, but before he could contact anyone the glass windshield shattered. The bus swerved to the right, crossing lanes and narrowly avoiding traffic. The brakes screeched. Prisoners shouted but Atticus simply sat and watched, an amused smile sitting softly on his lips.

Finally, the bus groaned to a stop. The prison guard stood shakily, gun out, but it nearly fell from his trembling fingers as a _huge _bear of a man with a shaved head and a silver hammer for a right hand stepped onto the bus stairs.

"Stop," the guard managed to gasp out.

Maxwell hit him in the face with his hammer. The guard dropped like a stone.

Atticus watched as Maxwell made his way to moon. He nodded, and Maxwell snapped the chains around his wrists and ankles.

The remaining prisoners began to protest loudly as Atticus made his way towards the front of the bus, nudging past the three unconscious prison guards. As he reached the door Atticus turned and waved mockingly at the prisoners. They roared in protest.

"Thank you, Maxwell," Atticus said, rubbing his wrists as he stepped off of the bus.

Maxwell grunted in return and then nodded to the alley behind him. Atticus turned to see a man stepping forward—dark skinned and dressed simply in a pressed silver suit and dark sunglasses. He held a cane in his hands although he walked with no limp, sauntering up to Atticus like he owned the world.

"You must be the famous Sir Atticus Moon," the man said—American, surprisingly, although a strange accent hinted in his voice. He bowed deeply. "What an honor it is to meet you."

Atticus waved him away. "I'm no longer a knight. However, I am curious. Was it you who organized my escape?"

"Indeed it was," the man said, smirking. "Amazing what money and connections can do these days."

"May I ask why?"

"Atticus, my good man—" the man swung an arm over Atticus' shoulders, "—I believe we both have something in common."

"And what would that be?"

His dark lips curved into a wicked smile. "We both want revenge on Big Time Rush."

Atticus felt his gut tighten at the name of the stupid American boy band. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine, friend."

"Please," the man said, smiling slyly at him. "Call me Hawk."

…

Carlos shot upright, a scream trapped in his throat. Wild eyes raked the dark room, looking for any sort of threat near him, the wisps of his nightmare still clinging to him. As he recognized his bedroom, James starting to stir on the other side from his bed, the terror melted away. Carlos trembled and put his face in his hands.

"Carlos?" James murmured. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "What's up?" he asked, sounding more awake now as he saw Carlos hunched over.

The Latino shook his head emphatically, which alarmed James. He threw off his covers and hurried over to Carlos' side of the room, sitting down next to Carlos and wrapping his arms around him.

"Did you have that nightmare again?" he asked.

Carlos lifted his face from his hands. He wasn't crying but the fear was still there. "I don't know why I keep having it," he mumbled. "It just—"

"Don't say that it feels real," James warned. "You know what happened the last time you said that."

Carlos gave him a small smile. "Sorry."

James sighed. "Don't be. Just go back to bed, alright? And be happy it's the first night we get to sleep in."

He ran a hand over Carlos' new short haircut and went back to his own bed. Carlos watched him and was grateful that he had such good friends. Otherwise, he had a feeling his dream really would come true. And it wouldn't be good for any of them.


	2. Chapter 2

***peeks out from behind cement wall* Erm... hello? Are you there, readers? It's me, Lost... **

***DUCKS FLYING TOMATOES***

**I'M SORRY OKAY SUPER SORRY! I did NaNoWriMo and then kind of got caught up in original fiction but I'm baaaack! Promise! And here- I have a present for you all in the shape of an update! FORGIVE MEEEEEE! **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Penny wasn't a nervous person. You couldn't afford to be as a spy. But as the plane's wheels touched down on American soil, placing her for the first time ever in this country, she couldn't help the spurt of fear that made her stomach crawl.

Her father, Simon, placed a hand on her knee. "Mind on the mission," he cautioned, his wonderfully English accent the only comforting thing among the several Americans on the plane.

"It is," she protested.

"You're anxious," her father told her. "This is your first official mission as an MI6 agent—"

"Probationary intern," Penny corrected.

His eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Same thing. And I suppose it also has to do with that James boy, too."

A blush crept up her cheeks faster than she could mask it, and Penny turned her face towards the window. "It has nothing to do with him," she denied.

Simon sighed. His daughter was as stubborn as her mother, which was both a blessing and a curse. "Don't worry," he said. "You'll do fine. And I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you."

Penny shot him a look that plainly said she was surprised he could read her so well, but Simon was a spy. Not to mention, they were related, and he knew that look on her face. He offered a small smile, which she returned as the seatbelt safety sign blinked off.

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" she asked dejectedly. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep even one of those overly energetic boys safe, let alone all four of them."

"You know I'm needed with the CIA," Simon reminded her. "They're more worried about things I'm not allowed to discuss with you and it's frankly quite an honor they considered me an asset in the first place. Believe me, Penny, you'll be alright without me for a few days."

Penny sighed, biting her lip. "Alright," she said, grabbing her carry-on backpack from the overhead bin. "Be careful."

"You too."

They entered LAX and went their separate ways.

…

"KENDALL WAKE UP!"

Which is exactly what Kendall did. The blonde's eyes flew open and he screamed along with Carlos, who was sitting on his bed shaking him awake, already dressed for the day.

"Carlos!" he shouted when he'd calmed down. "What are you _doing?"_

"We're back at the Palm Woods," Carlos said, blinking innocently. "That means we can go to the pool. Which means we should go right now!"

"Carlos," Logan moaned from the other side of the room, "it's seven in the morning."

"Yeah!" Carlos jumped off of Kendall's bed, making Kendall groan in pain as his foot clipped his abdomen. "Sorry Kendall. Anyway, the pool opens at seven! So we should get going now, guys!" He shot towards the door like a pressurized rocket, leaving it swinging open.

Kendall shook his head. Leave it to Carlos to get them all up on the one day they were allowed to sleep in. He threw off his covers.

"You're actually going?" Logan asked when he saw Kendall stand and stretch.

The blonde shrugged. "You know Carlos. If we don't come he'll drag us, kicking and screaming."

Logan merely responded by throwing his covers back over his head.

…

"Cannonball!"

The whole Palm Woods heard Carlos holler at the top of his lungs as he launched himself into the pool. Kendall, James, and Logan cringed back as water splattered their chairs.

"Dude!" James complained, standing off to wring out his clothes and hair.

Carlos resurfaced and laughed at him. "I think you look better like that."

James lunged for him, but Carlos ducked underwater before James could reach him. James pouted and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Looks like Carlos is finally having fun," Kendall commented as James sat back down.

James frowned. "Yeah. Ever since he started having those nightmares he's been quieter than usual. I think it was just stressful, going on tour and then dealing with that crazy moon dude—"

"Please," Logan groaned, rubbing his leg as if he could still feel the sting of a dart. "Can we not mention psycho British people with guns bent on world domination? I've barely recovered from that experience."

Kendall ignored Logan. "So the nightmares are gone?"

James shook his head. "He had another one last night. I thought they would go away once we got home but…" He trailed off with a shrug.

"He looks fine now," Logan noted as Carlos belly-flopped after jumping into the water again.

James didn't want to disagree, but something in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise.

He didn't get a chance to wonder why that was because a voice behind them made them all jump. "'Ello, boys."

_What in the…? _James recognized that voice. That was his sort-of British girlfriend/spy partner in crime. James whirled around with wide eyes. "Penny! What are you doing here?"

The redhead pulled off her sunglasses and looked around the Palm Woods disdainfully before eyeing the boys as they stood to greet her. "I've got bad news and good news," she said. "Bad news: Moon escaped prison four days ago. Worse news: he was spotted here in America yesterday. We think he's coming for you guys."

"So then what's the good news?" Carlos asked as he climbed out of the pool.

She gave him a brisk smile. "I'm here to protect you."

"Great!" James sounded slightly hysterical. "I feel better already!" He took three steps and dropped into the pool.

Penny glanced at the others and Kendall rolled his eyes. "He's having a freak out moment. Just give him a few seconds."

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Logan said as James resurfaced. "Atticus Moon escaped prison? How?"

"They were transporting him to prison," Penny corrected. "The transport bus was attacked by, and I quote, "a man with a giant hammer-hand." No one else escaped but Moon. We've been trying to track him for days. When he finally showed up in New York, my father sent me here to keep an eye on you boys until he returned."

"Where's your dad now?" Kendall asked, sounding nervous. "I mean, no offense Penny, but you could get hurt trying to protect us. Moon's gone after people we care about before."

Penny made a waving motion with her hand. "Yes, yes, your sister. I know, Kendall, I was there. But I am a trained MI6 operative—"

"Aren't you a little young to be a spy?" Logan interrupted.

She glared at him. "Alright, I am a trained MI6 probationary intern. My father's taught me everything I know. He's currently working with the CIA at their Los Angeles headquarters to try to stop Moon in case he tries something as insane as ruling the world again. So don't worry."

"Worry about what?" Camille asked as she walked into the pool area. She eyed Logan. "Welcome back. I was going to tackle you, but I heard the commotion. What's going on?"

Carlos turned to her, and his eyes were narrowed dramatically. "More than you know."

Logan sighed. "We should go back inside. It's a long story."

…

Camille looked mad. "So you were, what, spies for a day?"

Logan rubbed his forehead. "Sort of? It's really complicated, but we got swept up when Penny's dad swapped Kendall's backpack with his. We thought it was over, but now Moon's escaped, and apparently he wants revenge for us ruining his plan to rule the world."

"And there were Beatles songs," Carlos added.

"And he kidnapped Katie," Kendall grumbled.

"But I saved us, so it's all good." James flashed Camille a winning smile, while Penny scoffed from her corner of the room.

They sat in Apartment 2J, watching Camille to gauge her reaction. The brunette crossed her arms and pouted. "Do you know how cool that could've been? Actually running around with spies and saving the world? It's like you guys were in a movie and you didn't even care!"

"I cared," Carlos pointed out, raising his finger to correct her.

"You know, I would care," Logan said, "but I was too busy getting _shot." _He held up three fingers. "Thrice!"

Kendall shook his head. "It doesn't matter. What matters now is that we stay safe and wait for the CIA and Penny's dad to catch Moon before he does something crazy."

Camille's dark eyes danced. "Can I help?"

"No," Logan said firmly. "I'm not letting Moon hurt you or anyone else."

"Guys," Penny interrupted, sounding exasperated. "There's a small chance that Moon isn't even here for you."

"Oh sure," James said sarcastically, "because the first place he would go when he escaped prison is America, just to see the sights and lay low."

"All I'm saying is that it doesn't help being so pessimistic," she insisted. "Almost everyone in protective custody makes that mistake—they're so paranoid that they lead the assassin right to them and _bam. _That's that. They're finished."

Logan tinted slightly green around the edges. "Thank you for that visual."

"What you need to do," Penny said, raising her eyebrows, "is go about your normal business. Don't worry about Moon. If he does show up, I'll take care of him. But he probably won't. So you're being cautious for nothing."

"You just said if we're overly paranoid he'll get us," Carlos pointed out.

Penny rolled her eyes. "No arguing. I already told you I'm your protective detail. You'll be fine."

It was quiet for a moment, and then James spoke up. "Well I, for one, don't actually mind that." He swung an arm around Penny's shoulders, only removing it when she glared at him. "Penny's right. What's the worst that can happen?"

"We could die," Logan deadpanned.

"Horrible, painful deaths," Kendall added.

Carlos smiled brightly. "Sounds like we're in for another adventure, guys!"

The others stared at him before Kendall threw up his hands. "I need to tell my mom," he muttered, heading for the door. "And find out where Katie is."

"Camille, can I talk to you for a second?" Logan asked, shooting her a glance. "Alone?"

Camille looked disappointed but nodded, and they followed after Kendall.

"Well, Penny, since you're our bodyguard and all," James started out smoothly, "I can give you a full tour of the Palm Woods. And maybe afterwards we can picnic in the park!"

"Maybe." Penny's voice was dry. She cast a glance at Carlos. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

Carlos smiled at her, but it was definitely dimmer than a moment before. "I'm not going anywhere."

Penny was the only one who seemed to notice. She didn't look convinced, gazing at him in concern, but there was nothing she could do as James all but pulled her out of the apartment, leaving Carlos alone in 2J.

He crossed to the window to look outside and could see Logan and Camille arguing below. Pressing his forehead to the glass he let out a long sigh and hoped his dream wouldn't come true. Not this time.

…

"So when can we exact revenge?" Moon wanted to know as he watched Hawk pace. His assistant, another Londoner, was tapping at a computer on the desk and the noise was driving him insane.

"Patience, my enlightened friend," Hawk soothed, flashing him another infuriating smirk as he pulled down his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose. "Three times have I tried to get the better of Big Time Rush, and three times did they thwart me. … Four times if you count the first one. But that's besides the point."

"Which I really wish you would get to."

Hawk smirked at him again but didn't comment on his apparent impatience. "What worked the best was when they were separated. I had James eating out of my hand and the only reason that fell apart is because his _ever loyal _friends talked him out of it." His voice soured. "There are four of them. We need to pick them off one by one, until there is no one left to save or be saved by anyone."

Moon couldn't help but match the grin stretching across Hawk's face. The man was narcissistic and grated constantly on his nerves… but what a mind he had. What a mind.


End file.
